Renaissance ou décadence?
by woloopie
Summary: Tout à un début, tout à une fin. Dans la vie du Patron, il y a déjà eu les deux. [Patron(OOC) x Prof] suggestion d'un Pandrof


« C'était il y a si longtemps, on était si jeunes. Toi-même tu dois ne plus t'en souvenir. Nous n'étions que des gamins. Tu te souviens de nos jeux d'enfants ? De ces jeux où tu me tuais simplement avec ta main en guise de pistolet ? Tu visais le cœur en criant « Bang Bang » avec les prémisses d'un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. Je tombais mollement au sol, sans bruits tandis que tu te réjouissais de ta victoire fictive sur ma vie. Et pourtant, c'est vrai que tu l'as chamboulée durant nos jeux : alors que tu te prenais de passion pour ces mises en scène, la mienne se développait sur toi. Petit à petit, je restais stupidement bouche-bée devant ta stature dominatrice et puissante lorsque tu me pourchassais.  
>As-tu oublié le jour où l'amour a éclipsé notre amitié passée ? Te souviens-tu de ce jour où j'ai quitté mon mini-laboratoire pour te rejoindre ? Mon assurance quotidienne avait été remplacée par quelques bafouillages à peine compréhensible. Ton regard s'était allumé et tu me souriais tendrement pendant que tu t'avançais vers moi avec confiance, ton éternelle cigarette coincée entre tes doigts. Je n'ai pas reculé, trop occupé à te détailler indécemment avec envie. Je n'ai pas non plus réagi tout de suite quand ta bouche s'est plaquée fougueusement contre la mienne. Tes doigts s'étaient emparés avec empressement des pans de ma blouse pour me rapprocher un peu plus de toi. Je n'oublierai jamais cet après-midi là. Tu t'en souviens toi ?<p>

-Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

-Pourtant tu n'en parles jamais.

-Quel intérêt j'aurais à le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être celui de me prouver que tout ça ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inepte pour toi.

-Attends quat'yeux, je te suis pas… Tu me coinces dans la cuisine juste pour me demander des comptes sur une vieille histoire ?

-C'est important pour moi.

-Prof… Ta mémoire te joue des tours ?

Paniquant à l'idée qu'on puisse remettre en questions ses facultés intellectuelles, il bégaie, troublé par le sourire narquois arboré par le criminel qui se rapproche toujours plus de lui. Le Prof bute contre le frigo, suffisamment violemment pour que quelques bouteilles tintent tristement leur mélodie. L'autre l'observe, l'empoignant seulement par un regard glaçant contrastant avec sa voix éteinte qui annonce :

-Oui… Tu as vraiment la mémoire courte.

+x+x+x

Il reprend, les poings douloureusement serrés :

-Et toi, tu t'souviens de mon séjour en prison ? Je me suis retrouvé seul. Tu ne m'as rendu visite aucune fois et aucune lettre de ta part ne m'a été distribuée.

-Je… J'en suis désolé. Il me semble avoir été occupé et retenu par quelques petits incidents à cette époque là.

Le Patron rit. Pourtant, seule la colère occupe tout son être.

-Ouais c'est vrai pardon. T'étais occupé. C'est marrant, la boule de poil l'était aussi.

Le Prof se ratatine. Il geint.

-Je ne vois pas que qui tu parles…

-De ce putain d'Panda ! Elle a due passer vite mon absence dans ses bras ! Hein ?

-Comment…

-Je suis au courant ? Parce qu'il est venu me narguer ce con. Il m'a montré la tâche violacée reposant au creux de son cou. T'as mis du cœur à l'ouvrage dis-moi !

L'homme à la blouse utilise le souffle qui lui reste pour murmurer :

-C'est pour ça qu'à ton retour tu…

-Eh ouais…

**_*-Chéri j'suis rentré ! J'espère que j't'ai manqué espèce de connasse !_**

**_Bang Bang.*_**

-Cette fois-là je t'ai eu pour de vrai, ça n'avait rien à voir avec nos jeux. J'espère que ce petit voyage dans la Mort a été aussi douloureux que la violence de ma colère et de ma déception quand il m'a raconté…

-Raconté quoi ? , demande le Prof en tremblant de peur.

-Votre premier baiser.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent derrière ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

Le Patron se racle la gorge.

-Il est descendu dans ta chambre, s'est lentement rapproché de toi tout en gardant une certaine distance. Ton corps se tend imperceptiblement, suppliant l'autre de venir un peu plus à toi. Il t'a alors bloqué contre un mur, comme ça.

Le Prof qui avait tenté de s'échapper se heurte au plâtre froid, frissonne délicieusement. L'homme en noir bloque ses poignets contre le mur, se rapproche encore. Quelques centimètres. Quelques petits centimètres à écraser encore pour que leurs corps se retrouvent enfin. Le Patron se penche sur le cou du scientifique, le lèche langoureusement, le mordille doucement. Sous ses lèvres expertes, la peau frémit violemment et un soupir d'envie lui parvient. Il raffermit sa prise sur les mains qu'il maintient et qui tentent de s'échapper. D'un coup d'œil, il observe l'état de son compagnon. Bouche entrouverte, joues rosies, souffle déjà hésitant et tremblotant et yeux fermés… Qui s'ouvrent brusquement pour dévoiler des pupilles dilatées, enjôleuses. Brûlant de désir ravageur.

Le Patron libère les mains pour lui-même s'attaquer à la chemise blanche sous la blouse immaculée, défaisant les boutons du bout des doigts, sans se presser, toujours aussi éloigné de l'objet de ses envies. Lentement, la chemise s'ouvre peu à peu sur un torse nu à la blancheur envoûtante. Alors que le Patron recule pour s'éloigner de son ancien amant, il souffle :

-Je… Je peux pas. J't'en veux Prof. J'peux pas oublier tout ça.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, sa voix tremblote. Avant que le scientifique ne réagisse, le Patron se fond silencieusement dans l'obscurité du salon avant de partir fusionner avec celle de la nuit. De partir le plus loin possible. Loin du seul qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé. Partir et oublier. Oublier la douleur cuisante de la trahison.

Il ne doit plus s'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Le Patron bute contre un trottoir alors qu'il rumine sur sa solitude. Il shoot dans une paire de lunettes de soleil avant de se précipiter pour les ramasser. Il se maudit de sa faiblesse. Ses yeux se ferment sur des larmes.

-Quel con. Laisser faire tout ça. Quel con je fais. Le laisser me faire souffrir. Ca peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut que je reprenne le contrôle. … Je dois…

Il expire bruyamment puis formule à voix haute une phrase, un mantra qui le marquera à jamais.

-Ne plus jamais aimer pour ne plus jamais lâcher prise, ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un avoir l'ascendant sur moi par les sentiments qu'il me fait ressentir. Contrôler, je dois tout contrôler. Je dois haïr. Haïr avant d'avoir l'occasion d'aimer.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrent ce soir là, ils sont animés par une flamme noire, puissante. Dévastatrice et effrayante. Lentement, le Patron enfile la paire de lunettes trouvée un peu plus tôt pour masquer son regard, signant ainsi sa résolution, le début de sa nouvelle vie. Ou de sa déchéance. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sur ces joyeuses paroles, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. (: (quelle jolie rime :') ) Et si vous pouviez aussi me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cet O.S.? Merci :D<strong>_


End file.
